puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BubbleGuppies749
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Puppy in my Pocket show - New characters and toons part 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC) And be sure to read our Rules and Policy page. Hi there Bubble, its nice to meet you :) Hmm I am not sure where the listing is, but I look for it, if you feel like talking, feel free joing the Wiki Chat at any time you feel like it :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! :D It's nice to meet you as well, Nikolai! That's fine! I just wanted to know if I wasn't seeing it or something. XD Thank you for your efforts! Thanks for creating this Wiki, too! I love PIMP, and I love to edit, so this is definitely a good place for me! XD I will definitely join the chat if I see anyone on there! Thank you for the invitaition! :D Rock on!BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 23:17, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Haha no problem :D by the way feel free to check our main Wiki Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Wiki. Its always nice to meet new people and new friends on here ^_^ Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:32, August 12, 2013 (UTC) You're doing good with the articles, they look like they're from Wikipedia and nice and shiny :D Aw! Thank you so much, Suprise1! I appreciate that so much! I'm working really hard on them, so that really makes my day to hear that! :D You're the best! Oh, and Nikolai, I found the Article Listing page, so I think I should be able to find most, if not all, the articles to edit there! :D Thanks a lot! Oh, and also, there are a few pages that are completely irrelevant to P.I.M.P. that I and others feel should be deleted. Do you want to know which ones? Or am I able to delete them (I'm a Chat Moderator on the Bubble Guppies Wiki/Fanon Wiki, so...does that carry over here...)? Thanks for your time! :D You're awesome!BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 23:17, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Only Warning Ok since I am ticked off (Not at you matey) I am giving you one warning, if you spam anymore articles on here bout how they are not fanons, you will be given a week ban, if you have a problem with certain articles, make a list and post that list of Articles on my Talk Page, and I will decide what to do with the articles. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ____________________________________ Okay, I've read this now. I'm not trying to 'spam' the articles, I'm trying to let you know which ones I don't see as relevant to the show so you can decide what to do with them. Since you didn't say anything before and other people thought I had good ideas on what should be deleted, I honestly thought I was helping. I guess not. Sorry about that. I'll make a list. BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 22:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________ You are helping, I am just being a little unreasonable, my apologies, anyway if you find it easier, I can make you an Admin and you can delete the articles (Just don't delete any Character Articles) Me and Surprise worked hard on the Character Articles :P Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________ Oh, sweetheart, I think we both just got a little too high on our horses and needed to be knocked down a peg, that's all. XD No hard feelings, and thanks for the compliment. It's very much appreciated! I do my best! :) Oh, okay, so no character articles (does that include the Toon articles and "Kate (Starfleet)?"), but everything else is fair game? Just making sure. ________________________________________ Thank you so much, Bubble! :D I'm glad that you're an admin now, and the wiki is getting a lot tidier --Surprise1 (talk) 05:31, August 17, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________ Oh, thank you so much, Surprise! I appreciate that more than you know! :D I'm working really hard to make everything look neat and professional, so the compliments are so sweet! :D I feel kind of bad for deleting so many articles, but they needed to go, and at least the site's looking better! :) _________________________________________ DANG!!! You been on the wiki for a shorter amount of time than me and you became admin. CONGRATS!!! :D __________________________________________ Um...wow, thank you! I thought you didn't like me, but I'm happy for the kind and sincere sentiment! :D I'm going to work really hard to make this Wiki great, just you wait and see! :D BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 18:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________________ Almost forgot to let everyone know that my sophomore year of college starts tomorrow (T___T), so I might not be able to be on as much as before. However, I will be on as much as I can (I bring my laptop to school with me), and I check my email many times throughout the day, so feel free to contact me if you need anything! (I wouldn't be too worried, though, since usually I get most, if not all, my work done at school, so there shouldn't be too ''much difference...but just in case!) ;D Hope you all continue to rock in my absence! BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 07:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________________ Why did you delete my new fanfic. __________________________________________ Um...I don't recall deleting anything... Which one are we talking about? __________________________________________ Could you not dellete my articles.You delleted the groupers,the new fanfic thats was work in progress and delleting a hole chunk of the wiki. __________________________________________ Actually, Niko deleted the 'Groupers' page, not me - a page that I read, by the way, and I know was an attack on my person. It was very disrespectful and contained the mature content Niko and I ''both ''already told you again and again ''is not allowed ''on this Wiki. That's why we keep deleting your articles/'fanfics' (though I'm still not sure which fanfics you're talking about). I've already given you a good site where you can post all the age-inappropriate P.I.M.P. fics you want - if you really want the world to see your fics that badly, put them there. But don't think for a moment that we'll let you poison the minds of children by putting them here. No way. And the only pages I'm deleting from the Wiki are ones that hardly have anything to do with the show or its characters and, therefore, are only succeeding in making things messy. That's why Niko offered me the job of admin so soon after I joined: because I do a quality job as both an editor ''and ''a housekeeper. Like I've said before, sorry if this isn't how you like things run, but it's how ''I run them, and Niko and the other admins highly approve of my efforts, so please stop acting like a child over easily-fixable things that won't change any time soon. In Niko's words, "it's your choice." BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 04:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________ The one fan fic called "Liam X goes to pocket ville".It was delleted by you.It said work in progress so that meant that it wasnt done. _____________________________________ Um...I'm not sure I remember that... I'll check, though. But I might have deleted it because ''it said 'work in progress.' I probably thought it had been there for a while without being updated (I'm not sure how to check when certain pages were created...) I'll reactivate it, though, if I can. Sorry about that. ______________________________________ Okay, I found it. But you know, you 'really '''need to look closer at these delete logs because it ''clearly ''states that ''Niko ''deleted the page, not me. Not to sound rude, but I'm getting a little tired of you whining at me for things I didn't do. _______________________________________ I know it whould say who delleted it but when I whould check my computer always comes up with an error. sorry about bugging. _______________________________________ Well, that was uncharacteristically kind of you. No problem. And I'm sorry, too. Didn' know about your computer's issues. _______________________________________ Why are you deleting half of my pages? Matijevic2kiki (talk) 08:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC)matijevic2kiki _____________________________________ If you're talking about the Star Trek-related ones, sorry about that, but Niko and I talked it over, and because the majority of them were almost entirely ''Star Trek ''and ''not ''P.I.M.P., we came to the unanimous decision that they should be taken off the site. :( Sorry. BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 22:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________ I just wanted to say im sorry to. :( I have been being real in-mature and lets put all this behind us and become friends. _____________________________________ If you're serious, then sure. That sounds great! :) Friends it is! :D Good to have you! Hi Hey Bubble, Hyena asked permission to re upload the articles if he made them more Puppy In My Pocket related, so I told him yes, we can discusse it sometime on Wiki chat? Anyway if you think there some changes on the article you think are needed, you can tell Hyena to make them or do them yourself, either way is cool :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________ Hey, Niko! :D I actually saw that he asked that, and I was thinking it might be okay, but he would have to ask Kiki first since they were hers (the mostly Star-Trek ones, I mean). Unless you mean the articles of ''his ''we erased...? XD But yeah, that sounds fine as long as he DOES make them more PIMP (and if Kiki doesn't want to do them herself, if those are the ones we're talking about). Glad he doesn't mind if I edit them a bit when they're finished, if only to improve the English a tad. XD I'm really happy he's being nicer, too. I saw your little comments with him, and I appreciate it, so thank you very much. :D I just hope he's sincerely being nice and not ''just ''so he can stay on the Wiki... XD Still, as long as he's not being a whiny jerk anymore, it's fine with me! XD :D Any time you want to discuss, I'll be free and almost entirely on here the whole weekend starting today (and my morning class tomorrow, but I'll be home before 10:00 AM)! :D BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 22:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC)